The Hunger Wizard Tournament
by Allengator
Summary: MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! What if our favourite Harry Potter characters were plunged into the reaping bowls and forced to fight each other to the death? Set during 4th year Hogwarts - NOTE: some characters' jobs have been changed. Rated T for violence.
1. Let The Games Begin

**Hello :) **

**Firstly **this is my first EVER story, so if it isn't formatted or laid out correctly, then that is due to my ignorance of this site!

**Secondly **I own none of the characters, nor the basic plot (although the ideas are mine)

**Thirdly **This is a mixture of Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. If you are fans, great. If not, read this then go and read the books! They are amazing!

**Fourthly **I don't know how often I will be updating - it will come in dribs and drabs. (I believe that is a British idiom, so sorry if that makes no sense to you.)

**Fifthly **I don't think I have ever had to write fifthly! I am listing! ('Tis not a good writing technique. Oh well, I have started so I'll finish!)

**Sixthly **Apparently Sixthly is not a word... -.-

**Seventhly **Okay, so these aren't real words anymore, but you get the gist. Also I have never known whether it is spelt 'okay' or good old 'OK' !

**Eightly **Back on topic - It is rated T in case the violence increases... It might...

**Ninthly **Please enjoy this and review it!

* * *

><p>The disk he was standing on ascended until his head rose above ground level. Harry glanced round the Great Hall at the other slowly surfacing figures, immediately deciding who were possible threats and whether to avoid them or to dispose of them promptly. He located a small Hufflepuffclaw girl, gauging that she could be no more than a second year at most standing next to an equally tiny Ravenclaw boy, although he had a gleam in his determined eye that made Harry unsure that he would be as easy a target as he appeared. Surveying round he saw a burly, thickset Durmstrang 6th year girl beside a willowy, blonde, yet equally as intimidating, Beaxbattons girl, Fleur De'Lacour, whom he had met prior to the reaping when all the students could pretend to be friends. He put a wall between himself and her so it wouldn't be so agonising killing her if and when the time came. Reminding himself that there could only be one survivor, he scanned the assembled students with renewed intent, searching for any weakness he could spot that would give him the slight advantage which might save his life. He noticed that Cedric Diggory, a 5th year Hufflepuff boy, seemed totally calm. Whether it was a facade or not Harry could not tell, but he was sure there was far more to Cedric than the arrogant show off he appeared at school. Next to him poised Malfoy, a Slytherin and fellow 4th year. He was also Harry's most hated enemy at school and his pointed face was tinged with malicious excitement which Harry found sickening. He knew that Malfoy, Pansy - the female tribute for Slytherin - and the two Durmstrang tributes had already decided upon teaming up to hunt down the other contestants. Alliances between the students of pure wizarding background always formed near the start, owing to the fact that they thought they were better than everyone else and working in groups had proved to be successful in the past. Although he was of pure wizarding descent, Harry had no intention of joining the 'Pure Bloods' pack. His plan was to stake out in the many secret passageways and hiding places Hogwarts had to offer until he or most of the contestants were dead. The Hogwarts students had the home ground advantage this year, and he planned to use this to its fullest. He just hoped the head Gamemaker, Umbridge, and her Death Eaters didn't force him out of hiding with a trap of some kind. In previous tournaments fires or floods had been started to force the tributes together and make the show more interesting.<p>

It was then that his eyes fell upon Hermione Granger standing at the opposite end of the Great Hall, his fellow Gryffindor tribute; and best friend. Her jaw was set and her face looked determined – yet strikingly vulnerable. Her eyes were dry, but tears threatened to spill over. His stomach lurched and he had to resist the urge to leap off his platform and comfort her. They had been friends, along with Ron Weasley, since their 1st year at Hogwarts, and he considered her his sister he never had. She, Ron and Hogwarts made up the family he never had and he could not begin to imagine how Ron felt shut up in the Gryffindor Dormitory being forced to watch as his two best friends line up to be slaughtered. He tore his gaze away from her face and forced himself to focus, knowing that there was little time until the cannon fired to signal the start.

His next point of focus was the small scrap of brown material in the centre of the ring of platforms which many of the students were gazing at intently. It was the sorting hat that the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, used every year to determine which of the 4 houses each Hogwarts student should be placed in to. All around it at different distances the ground was littered with magical and muggle items with varying helpfulness, including books, weapon and food. Close enough to Harry's platform that he could have reached down right there and picked it up was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. They were utterly useless in this situation, so he looked closer to the hat where the more useful items lay. There, as if mocking him lay a brand new Firebolt, the fastest broom in existence. Harry was the youngest seeker of the century, and knew that only he and Viktor Krum, a 7th year Durmstrang boy and Professional Quidditch player, could use that broom to his full potential. He then remembered what his mentor, and head of house, Professor McGonagall, had said.

'_Run away Potter. Do not be tempted by whatever lays around that hat. You're only chance of success is to get away and hide before the Pure Bloods start to hunt you down. Trust me.' _

He was torn. He knew that if he could just get to that Firebolt he actually had a chance of winning these torturous 'games.'

Then he heard a woman mutter '_Sonorus_' and suddenly her voice boomed through the hall, making him jump, and he instinctively reached inside his robes for his wand. After a terrifying few heartbeats he remembered that they had all been stripped of their wands and any other magical artefacts about their person, and would be forced to fight like muggles, unless they found something of great assistance surrounding the hat.

'Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Wizard Tournament, this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Rita Skeeter's voice echoed off the harsh stone walls of the castle. 'Contestants are reminded to not step down from their discs until the cannon fires, lest they face a rather horrifying demise.' Her voice seemed somewhat amused by the prospect of such a fate, and Harry's loathing of the little beetle-like woman rose in his chest, along with his hatred of the Ministry and Voldemort who sat at its head laughing as students are forced to compete in his twisted, morbid games for his entertainment. 'All tributes should remember that the 3 unforgivable curses are strictly forbidden. Any tribute caught using them will be annihilated. May the odds be ever in your favour.' Then the countdown began.

'10,' his heart hammered in his chest as an impending sense of doom settled over him.

'9,' he re-adjusted his glasses, his mind still racing, trying to decide whether to go for the broom or not.

'8,' He doubted he could outpace Krum any way.

'7,' Malfoy smoothed his bleach blonde hair into place, and exchanged a grin with his fellow Pure Bloods.

'6,' He looked around the room and located his nearest exit, a side passage leading away from behind where the professors table usually resided.

'5,' He thought of Ron and the other Gryffindors and hoped that his death wouldn't be too gory.

'4,' He thought of his Godfather, Sirius, who he had never got to know.

'3,' He thought of his parents whom he had never known.

'2,' He leaned forward, ready to race for the broom.

'1,' He tensed his legs ready to run, just as he caught sight of Hermione out the corner of his eye who shook her head ever so slightly...


	2. Reputation

**The games have just begun.**

* * *

><p>The cannon fired. He teetered on the edge of his disc in indecision as the small Hufflepuff fled out of the main doors of the Great Hall. The older Ravenclaw girl had seemingly vanished and Hermione had turned and exited via a thin flight of steps that led down towards the dungeons. The rest of the tributes were already halfway to the hat when Harry finally decided to go for the broomstick. His moment of hesitation meant that the Pure Bloods and other contestants who had run for the weapons had already reached the hat by the time he was about halfway. He cursed. Ahead of him he saw that Viktor had already reached the broom and was clutching it in one hand whilst he stabbed the Beauxbattons boy in the back with a small potions knife. The boy uttered a strangled yelp and turned, attempting to bat the knife away with the heavy book he held, but he was no match for the muscular seeker who disposed of him with a mighty blow to the head from the pommel of the broom. The cannon fired to signal the boy's death, and then the Pure Bloods, armed to the teeth with an array of magical artefacts, rounded on Harry. Malfoy leered at him before charging at him, Basilisk fang in hand. Harry glanced around for an escape route, but to no avail. His eyes then fell upon a small pot which was sprouting a weird, waxy looking plant. He was about to discard the thought, but he suddenly realised what it was. Just then a deafening shriek emanated from Pansy. The Pure Bloods turned to see what had happened. Pansy hung 8ft in the air, arms outstretched, and head back and perfectly motionless; screaming. In her hand hung a blue and black necklace from which snaked tendrils of black smoke. All any of the tributes could do was watch as the smoke enveloped her body, when the screaming stopped abruptly. Harry didn't watch to see what happened next, but there was a cannon shot which brought the death toll to 2. He instead took the opportunity to slip on the compact black earmuffs that lay on the stone floor and yank the plant from its pot. The ear-splitting screech of a mandrake resounded, echoing through the Great Hall. Harry caught sight of Cedric covering his ears and slipping out the way Hermione had gone shouldering a small pack of supplies and carrying a wand. Harry had no time to marvel at how Cedric had taken a wand from under the Pures' noses, but made a mental note that he would be a tricky opponent. Instead he sprinted towards the door in the corner, grabbing a tiny beaded bag and the Bertie Botts on his way. He heard Fleur shout 'Wands!' and pushed himself harder as he raced for the door, dodging the beams of light that were now being shot at him. He scrambled inside as a stupefy spell gouged a 5cm out of the wall where his head had just been. Harry didn't stop running until he reached the 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' classroom on the other side of the school, where he immediately headed for the teachers office and bolted himself inside. The room was bare, with just a desk, a chair, some empty bookshelves and a fireplace which held the still smouldering remains of a fire after the room had hastily been emptied before the tournament began. He settled into the chair, trying to calm his pulse, and opened the bag, hoping for a weapon. To his surprise he found that the bag had an undetectable extension charm cast upon it, and was in fact the size of a large rucksack on the inside. He delved inside and pulled out the disappointingly few items inside. He laid them out on the desk and tried to work out what each one was in turn.<p>

First he inspected a silver tube. It looked rather like a muggle cigarette lighter, but when he clicked it no flame appeared. In fact nothing happened at all. Frustrated he shoved it back in the bag and focused on the next item. It was a small, grey cloth bag – seemingly plain and old. He carefully undid the tie round the neck of the bag and cursed as half the grey powder that had been inside fell out onto the floor. Whilst he scrabbled around on the floor to reclaim as much as he could he realised that it was floo powder. He had got most of it back in the bag when he heard hurried footsteps racing across the classroom towards the office he was hiding in. Harry had only just scrambled to his feet when the door burst open and in ran a frightened girl who, upon seeing him, let out a small cry and pointed a wand in his face.

'I...I'll kill you!' she stammered in a lilting accent, hands shaking un-controllably.

Harry put his hands up, as if in surrender, which gave him a bit longer to think. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of this girl, however right now she had a wand and he didn't. Then an idea came to him, and he leapt towards the girl and wrestled to wand from her grip before she had time to react. She let out a cry and looked at him sheepishly.

'It's not real,' she said, surprisingly calmly, 'I was just hoping you would allow me to take your supplies.'

Harry inspected the wand and found that it was indeed just a twig. He growled in frustration, and was about to snap it against his knee for good measure when the girl shouted ,

'No!'

Harry hesitated and looked up at the girl questioningly.

'Don't you see? This twig could save your life. If the enemies _think_ you have a wand, they are going to be more frightened of you! Reputation is as important as strength. Both second only to intelligence.'

'I suppose so...' he conceded, a little baffled.

'My name's Luna,' she smiled brightly, extending her small pale hand to him. Harry instinctively flinched, still on alert for an attack, before cautiously extending his own and grasping hers. She smiled as she shook his hand,

'I've always wanted to meet you. My father's a big supporter of you, The Boy Who Lived!' she babbled happily, which seemed very out of place in this morbid set up.

'Err... thanks?' he replied awkwardly...

* * *

><p><strong>Please give suggestionsreviews! I have a bit of an idea of what is going to happen, but not much!**

**What else should be in the bag?  
><strong>**Thanks!**


End file.
